


Proposal

by kaitlyn_chronicles



Series: Huntbastian collection [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Assumptions, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Sebastian, Life360, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Teacher Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlyn_chronicles/pseuds/kaitlyn_chronicles
Summary: The boys were both planning a special night, but Hunter makes a wrong assumption.Prompt: Marriage proposal
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Huntbastian collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890232
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Proposal

Hunter flopped on the couch, exhausted after a long day of dealing with hormonal teenagers who didn’t seem to enjoy his lesson plans. Hey, it wasn’t Hunter’s fault their high school’s curriculum still required them to do the FitnessGram Pacer Test.

His day was only made worse when, after school, he had to hold tryouts for the baseball team with two of the most incompetent coaches he’d ever met. Luckily, Hunter was the head varsity coach, so he got away with being moody and occasionally mean.

Hunter rested for a short twenty minutes before hopping off the leather couch and immediately checking his pocket, sighing in relief when he felt the contents safely secured.

Tonight was a big night for him and Sebastian, not that the younger man knew that yet. Sebastian was still at work, so Hunter had plenty of time to prepare. It was only 5:00 and his boyfriend wouldn’t be home until around seven.

The very first thing he did was prepare their room. Rose petals, candles, the works. A tube of strawberry scented lube because  it’s Sebastian  and Hunter knew exactly what was going to happen after dinner. Well, if they could even make it that long. And they better  fucking make it because Hunter was making Sebastian’s favorite French dish, and he was not about to let it go to waste.

Speaking of French food, he really needed to start making it. According to the website, it would take almost an hour and a half to prepare, and it would probably take longer than that because cooking was not one of Hunter’s finer skills.

After preheating the oven and shoving in the olive oil-soaked bacon, Hunter took a minute to get on his phone and check some notifications. Spam emails here, wrong numbers there, and several hundred Instagram notifications from the picture Hunter had posted of him and Sebastian after their most recent photoshoot. (Apparently Sebastian knew somebody who knew somebody that needed gay models for a project, _and_ _ boom_ , they were getting paid to kiss each other.)

Once Hunter scrolled through all the comments and replied to a few, he realized the bacon still needed a few minutes, so out of pure boredom, he hopped on the Life360 app. The plan was to tap the little heart next to his boyfriend’s location until Sebastian gave him attention, but something caught his eye.

Sebastian’s location was  turned off .

And not in the “dead phone“ kind of way, or the “no WiFi” kind of way. No, Sebastian had, for some reason, deliberately turned off his location services so Hunter couldn’t see where he was.

The deep feeling of dread wasn’t something Hunter was proud of, but it was also something he couldn’t help. He knows he should trust Sebastian, and he does, but why the  hell would Sebastian need to turn his location off?

The reason they downloaded the app in the first place was so they would know if either one of them was in trouble. Sebastian had gotten into a car accident several months ago, passed out, and didn’t wake up until the next morning. No one had passed him, and he couldn’t exactly answer Hunter’s texts and calls while he was unconscious, so Hunter had absolutely no idea what had happened to him. Once Sebastian somehow managed to drive himself to the hospital, they called Hunter, and he’d been just a  hair overprotective since then.

But never in the months they’d had it had Sebastian completely cut Hunter off. Something must be wrong.

_What if he’s cheating? What if he’s been kidnapped? What if he’s being gang-raped in the back of an alley and they turned off his location so I couldn’t help? What if-_

The ideas just kept getting darker and crazier. Unfortunately, the most probable theory was the very first one. As much as Hunter didn’t want to think about it, he knew Sebastian had a  colorful past when it came to men. He didn’t think Sebastian would cheat on him after so many years together, but maybe that’s exactly why he  would cheat. Maybe he’s feeling chained down and suffocated by their relationship.

The sound of the alarm nearly made Hunter shit his pants. The bacon was done.

Hunter couldn’t care less about the  _coq au vin_ he was making. He was more focused on the fact that his boyfriend of six years might be cheating on him.

Despite those feelings, Hunter continued cooking. It was a nice distraction, at least until Sebastian’s text message tone came through.

_'Might be a couple minutes late,'_ the text read. Hunter huffed in frustration. If Sebastian was going to cheat on him, he could at least try harder to hide it.

Another peek at Life360 told Hunter that Sebastian had turned his location back on and was headed home.

_Home_.

Where was Hunter supposed to live if Sebastian  did actually cheat? Unlike some other rehabilitated drug users, Hunter did actually have a shred of self-respect left, and there was no fucking way he would stay with someone who slept with another man. But Sebastian’s parents had paid for the apartment they were living in, so it wasn’t like Sebastian was the one who’d have to move.

Maybe he could move back to Colorado and spend some time there, or even go back to Ohio. Honestly, anything sounded better than staying in New York with Sebastian if he had, in fact, cheated.

Sebastian walked into the house just as Hunter was putting dinner on the table. Hunter’s original plan was for Sebastian to walk in on him already down on one knee, but the older man had ditched that plan in favor of just waiting until after dinner to propose. Or, you know, after he finds out where the hell Sebastian was.

Surprisingly, Sebastian Smythe was actually quite the hugger. The first thing he did upon entering was wrap his arms around Hunter’s waist and hug him tightly from behind.

Hunter wanted to melt into the embrace, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead, he stood stiffly until Sebastian understood that his touch wasn’t exactly welcomed at the moment. The newly-certified lawyer placed a light kiss on the back of Hunter’s neck before releasing him. No longer being held in place, Hunter spun around and leaned against the table, hands planted firmly at his sides. To anyone else, the position might’ve seemed relaxed and even playful, but there was a whole lot going on beneath the surface. Sebastian won’t know what hit him.

Sebastian gave his boyfriend a soft smile and tried to lean in for a proper kiss, but Hunter placed a hand on the taller man’s chest, effectively stopping his advances.

"Hunt?" Sebastian started, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. "What’s up?"

"Where were you?" Hunter did his best to keep his voice neutral.

Sebastian, however, was infuriatingly good at spotting Hunter’s bullshit. He could definitely tell Hunter was upset. "I was at work. Why? Where did you think I was?" The taller man’s clipped tone, poorly hidden under fake amusement, was all but staring Hunter straight in the face.

"I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking you."

"I-" Sebastian’s eyes traveled past Hunter. "Did you make  _coq au vin_?"

Classic Sebastian. Focusing on his stomach instead of their conversation.

Hunter rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I did. Tonight is supposed to be special, but it can’t be until I know  where the hell you were." The older man drew himself to his full height, causing Sebastian to also straighten up a bit. Hunter was a couple inches shorter, much to his chagrin, but he knew how to make people pay attention to him.

"Why do you need to know so bad?" Sebastian asked. "Come on, Hunt, let’s just eat and we can talk about it later." He went to sit down at the table, but Hunter blocked him.

"Who is he?" There it was. The million dollar question.

Sebastian’s face contorted into a look of pure horror. "What the hell? Hunter, you seriously think I was fucking cheating on you?"

"Well I can’t really think of anywhere else you’d be that you can’t tell me about!" Hunter was nearly yelling. "Just tell me where you were and we can drop it!"

"I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you, Hunter! You should trust me!"

Hunter huffed before going into a full on rampage. "How am I supposed to trust you when I know what you were like before we got together? Face it, Sebastian, you used to fuck anything with a pulse, and that doesn’t just go away! So I’ll ask again: Who. Is. He?" The older man was red in the face by the end of his rant.

Sebastian flinched away from Hunter like he’d been smacked in the face. Hunter thought his boyfriend was going to concede and tell him the truth, but instead, Sebastian started shouting. "You really want to talk about trust, Hunter?" Sebastian let out a bitter laugh. "If I remember correctly, you’re the one who injected me with fucking steroids _while I was_ _ sleeping_! Do you know how long it took me to get comfortable sleeping in the same room as you again? Let me tell you, it took a _long fucking time_. You really want to know where I was?"

The lawyer shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Hunter realized all too late the terrible mistake he’d made. "I was buying this, and I wanted it to be a surprise." Hunter watched in horror as Sebastian opened the box to reveal the ring nestled inside.

"Sebastian..." Hunter whispered. He couldn’t say anything more than that, couldn’t come up with words to describe how terrible he felt.

The only thing he could do was reach into his own pocket and pull out a nearly identical box. Hunter watched Sebastian’s face soften. "You were going to propose tonight," the younger man murmured, "and I ruined it."

"No, no, no." Hunter set the ring box on the counter and reached out to Sebastian, holding the French man's face in between his hands. With a some gentle pushing, Hunter got Sebastian to look at him. " _I'm_ the one who ruined it. I know you would never, ever cheat on me, Bas, and I should've trusted you more. I just wanted everything to be perfect, and I guess I started panicking and making assumptions and-"

Sebastian cuts him off with a soft kiss. "Don't hurt youself, Hunt," he said lightly. "I forgive you. And I'm sorry I brought up the drug thing. That was underhanded, even for me."

Hunter laughed softly and let his hands drop to Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian's hands found their way around Hunter's back, pulling the older man closer. Hunter wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, languishing in the familiar scent that always seemed to follow the French man, even when he hadn't showered in days. In the six years they'd been together, the smell never changed. It was something flowery, but not flowery enough to be overwhelming of off-putting. Sebastian liked to joke about it being "fruity" (wow, _so_ funny), but Hunter always discouraged the self-targeted homophobic language.

They stayed wrapped together for a long time. Hunter doesn't know how much time passed, but the only reason he pulled away was to give Sebastian one last kiss before continuing to prepare the _coq au vin_. Sebastian, clingy as ever, wouldn't let Hunter out of his grasp the entire time. Sometimes it was as simple as hand-holding, but there were a couple times where Sebastian latched onto his back like a starfish and wouldn't let go.

It was during one of these moments that Sebastian asked Hunter a very important question. "Does this mean we're one of those cringey couples that proposed at the same time?"

Hunter turned and gave him a mock confused stare. "I don't recall getting a proper marriage proposal," he quipped.

"Fine." Sebastian rolled his eyes and removed himself from Hunter's back. He got down on one knee, but immediately had to get back up because the ring was still on the table where he had left it. When he got back down to the ground, Hunter was fixing him with an unimpressed look, one eyebrow furrowed and the other practically halfway up his forehead.

"Hunter Clarington," Sebastian started, "you walked into my life seven years ago, and the fact that you haven't walked out makes you better than anyone I've ever known. You are genuinely a good person, which is more than most people can say about me. Every day, I wake up and thank every single religious being I can think of that you're mine and no one else's. I love your stupid jokes, and how competitive you get when we play monopoly, and how much you love cats, even though they're disgusting creatures. I love when you ask me to be a model for a new drawing, and how you always say you want to watch a movie and then end up falling asleep in the first thirty minutes. Hunter Clarington, I love everything about you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

_ Fucking hell, Smythe. _

He was crying. The great Hunter Clarington, self-proclaimed hard ass, was crying.

He sniffed and held out his left hand. "of course I'll marry you, idiot. I just had to make you get on your knees and beg first."

Sebastian let out a watery laugh, because apparently he was crying too. "I think I'd like it better with you on your knees, but we can figure that out later." He slipped the ring on Hunter's finger; perfect fit, not surprising. Sebastian always managed to pick out the right size in everything.

The ring was a black band with a small square diamond set in the middle. It was simple, but it had just the right amount of bling for Hunter to fall in love with it. (Here's the [link](https://www.brilliance.com/engagement-rings/mens/mens-black-zirconium-engagement-ring-with-center-diamond) if you want a better picture)

Sebastian's ring was quite a bit different, but Hunter had a feeling he would love it as much as Hunter loved it for him. It was a gold band (because Sebastian had always had a thing for gold) with seven small diamonds set in it. It was elegant, stylish, and every bit Sebastian. ([Link](https://www.brilliance.com/engagement-rings/mens/channel-diamond-yellow-gold-mens-engagement-ring))

That night, the unfinished _coq au vin_ was still sitting on the stove, probably attracting bugs or something, but Hunter didn't care.

A trail of clothes spanned from the kitchen to the bedroom, a mess Hunter vowed to clean up... after he spent a few more hours in bed with Sebastian.

Hunter wasn't sure how much sleep his neighbors got that night, but it probably wasn't a lot. He couldn't find it in himself to be apologetic, though, when he was cuddled up with Sebastian in their bed, happy and sated and entirely blissed out. Hunter had never been happier in his life.

To think he could've lost this to something as silly as a phone app...

They both deleted it when they woke up in the morning (or rather, the afternoon).

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Life360 is a gross invasion of my privacy and I hate it very much.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a nice comment or kudos on your way out! Also, prompts!!


End file.
